bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
BioShock Wiki:Something In the Sea Content Project
The Something in the Sea Content Project is a project which aims to coordinate the updating and formatting of all pages within the Something in the Sea category. If you want to participate, all you need to do is add your name to the section at the bottom of this page and say hello on the Discussion tab! :Comments? Questions? Suggestions? Join the conversation on the Discussion tab. Scope * Providing consistent formatting information for all pages in the Category:Something in the Sea * Providing Timely Updates of all pages in the Category:Something in the Sea * Uploading of any relevant images from the Something in the Sea Viral Website ** Note that the original website has been shutdown. You can access an archived copy at The Rapture Archives Center. * Addition of relevant Something in the Sea information to pre-existing BioShock Wiki articles Progress: Pages That Need Updating Some of these pages could be improved by greater depth on information already included. Others are lagging behind the Something in the Sea timeline and need updates. Questions or suggestions on what should be included? Leave a note on the Discussion tab. *Mark Meltzer Writings - Needs images of all letters and pages of notes written by Mark *The Lutwidge Manhunt - Documentation of Lutwidge's contact with fans; hold off on transcripts and pictures for now *The Frozen Triangle - Information about the "triangle within the triangle" and Mark's journey to it *The Vanishing - Gallery of any documents related to the vanishing (newspaper clippings, articles, ONI documents, the Lewis Carol Poem) Older BioShock Pages That Need Updated SITS Information See a page not in the SITS category that needs SITS information? Mention it here. Images that need replacing There are certain images on the wiki that appear to be screenshots of the SITS site, rather than high quality extracts. If you find any, list them below. Any project member able to extract the images will replace these. If you wish to extract yourself but don't know how, contact Mainframe98. * ... Formatting Guidelines THINGS THAT SHOULD GO ON ALL PAGES *Embedded hyperlinks to other pages according to their mention in the article. *A “See Also” section at the bottom of the page with links to any closely related pages. Each link should be appear on a separate line after a bullet. *If the page contains spoiler information related to the storyline of BioShock or the solving of puzzles include a spoiler warning. *Preferably, all pages should show at least one relevant picture. *Until this project is finished, a Something in the Sea Content Project template should be added to the top of every page in the SITS category. Character Writings and Recordings (including Phone Messages) Text Formatting *As a general rule, all recordings and phone messages should be in italics. *Type written letters etc. should be regular text format. *Handwritten letters and notes should be in italics. *Notes left by Meltzer on the same page as a typewritten document should be in bold italics. Header Formatting *All documents go under a single section heading, with individual headers for each document. *All phone messages go under a single section heading, with individual headers for each message. *Each heading should include the date the document/recording was made. *Within each section documents/messages should be arranged from first to last according to the date they were made. *Documents with more than one page should have a separate heading for each page beneath the heading of the document name. Crazy Format Some documents, such as Mark’s pages of notes or Lutwidge/Quain’s Journal, contain fragments of sentences that would make more sense if they were formatted to appear as they did in SITS. *For these it would be appropriate to include a picture of the document next to the transcript on the page. *If you are including Mark’s notes on a document use more than one colon ( : ) at the beginning of the line to indent the note to the correct place. Participants If you are interested in keeping Something in the Sea related content accurate and up to date, simply add your signature by typing “~~~” below. Place every participant on a new line. ;Inactive *Freezing Mike *Toukashi *Epstein CoR *Venom Wolf *D.Ryan *Codex CoR *Cathalgavin *Magicman4443 *Kennedy227 ;Active *Gardimuer *ZanyDragon *Mainframe98 Category:There's Something in the Sea